blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Mizuki
Aiko Mizuki '''is a mercenary and last surviving member of her family, who uses her family's heirloom armagus Heavenly Shield: Aegis (takes the form of a shield pendent of a necklace) and her artificial causality weapon Teigu (Imperial Arms takes the shape of bracelet) and has also been taught magic. She is the main protagonist of Dying Ember. Information Aiko was born in the 3rd Hierarchical City of Iwasu to Megumi Mizuki and Sarah Cruz. She is a werewolf and is considerably pessimistic with a no nonsense attitude, though she has proven to be rather apathetic when she needs to be. Her true personality is that of a shy and caring individual who cares deeply about those close to her. She has a few complexes about her race, but nonetheless, she acknowledges who she is and is proud of it. Aiko works for the Novus Orbis Librarium Relief Corps with General Eric O'Neil but is actually a spy for Sector Seven. During the rebellion against the NOL she led the first squadron against the rebels. Some time during the rebellion an assassin named Dragunov killed her family. She left the NOL after finding out that General Eric O'Neil ordered their assassination himself. Material Collection Information #Hobbies: Painting, singing, Helping others, reading and, tea ceremonies #Values: Friends, her armagus and presents #Likes: Rules, Freedom, Her cellphone All-you-can-eat and, Tea #Dislikes: Anarchy, War, Chestnut Parfait, Skirts (especially mini-skirts), Law Breakers, Copycats and, Trolls Personality Likely due to her upbringing, Aiko behaves in a very militaristic and literal manner, taking an aggressive approach to almost everything. She is very protective of her friends and will not let anything happen to them. Although she acts aggressively most of the time and seems to make brash decisions she is quiet intelligent and a great field tactician. Underneath her somewhat icy and militaristic attitude, Aiko is actually good-hearted, shy and modest; being able to become relatively close with almost anyone. However, since her usual demeanor is unusually ill-tempered and antisocial, most people around her are generally unaware of her softer side. Appearance Aiko's physical appearance is that of a young woman with Brown hair, amber eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a star shaped tattoo located above her right breast. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up jeans, along with black military heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a bracelet-like Armagus on her arms. Heavenly Shield: Aegis is worn around her neck. While on jobs she wears her jacket zipped fully up as she has a very shy and modest personality. However, when she wins battles in the Colosseum she takes off her jacket and wears it over her shoulders and takes off her white top (as her strapless black bra is now seen). As a child, her appearance is almost identical to her adult self, except she had shorter hair, she wore a short, white bra-like top with a short, black vest, and wore dark brown leather gloves With magic Aiko can change her form into a is a young woman with pink eyes and aqua blue hair, tied into a waist-length pony tail by a violet ribbon; in this form she also has a single ahoge and a fairly above-average bust. She also has a small scar on her back, and she wears pink lipstick. She wears the standard blue and white uniform of the Military, accompanied by medium length black stockings and white shoes with violet outline. Powers and Abilities Aiko's aptitude for Ars Armagus is unclear, as the grimoire used for assessment short-circuited when it tried to measure her abilities. She is vastly versed in ancient magic and jujitsu and a variety of other martials arts and weapon usage. Aiko is skilled at fighting with a rapier and a main gauche but mainly uses her hands in fights. (Heavenly Shield: Aegis works using ambient seither) Because of her werewolf heritage, Aiko has inhuman reflexes and senses, as well as incredible strength, being able to move faster than the human eye can track, and her Astral Heat involves her casting a powerful spell that traps her opponent in a gender-bender nightmare, leaving them in an comatose state for a short while until them spell breaks apart at which point she uppercuts them into the stratosphere. The increased strength, however, may be the result of her artificial causality weapon, '''Teigu, which allows her to increase the strength of her blows. Hitodama focuses on her mastery over lycanthropy, allowing her to transform partially, halfway or fully into a beast wolf form to tear her opponents to shreds unrestrained (with magical flames infused into every hit). She has encountered numerous assassins when she was younger and even was taught by a member of the Kirihito family the Kirihito family's assassination techniques. Musical Themes Petal Dance - VS. Eliza Soul of Fire - VS. Dragunov Snake Eat Snake - VS. Mirror Aiko Remix Heart - Unlimited Aiko's theme True Darkness - VS. Blitzkrieg 'The Observer '- VS. Unlimited Lilliane Stages Kagutsuchi Port 9:00 PM Kagutsuchi Port 4:45 PM Sealed Space (Whenever Lilliane or Eliza are around) Colosseum (Does prize fights on weekends) Trivia * The characters in her name, Aiko, meant love child (愛 Ai= Love; 子 Ko= child) * Aegis is a mythological Greek shield that can block anything and strikes terror into those who see it * Her milkshake brings all the boys to her yard. Category:Female Character Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Human Character Category:A-tier Character